


The Gentleman's Guide

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, im going to be frank, someone gets pissed on in this fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Catherine gets ahold of an explicit book, and decides to experiment.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexidava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexidava/gifts).



> A commission for Nexidava! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Rhea was the one who was concerned with some sort of imbalance or inequality in their relationship. Catherine hadn’t even thought about it, but Rhea brought it up only a few days into their relationship. “At times, I fear for your comfort,” she admitted. She looked a bit guilty. “Make no mistake, I enjoy your company, but this sort of relationship can be tricky to navigate.”

“Doesn’t seem tricky to me,” Catherine said. “I feel alright.”

Rhea was in her head too often, that was what Catherine thought. She was too much of a thinker. Of course, that wasn’t a  _ bad _ thing; Rhea was the first to let Catherine know if something was dangerous, or not a good idea, so it was probably good that Rhea was more...thoughtful. Catherine might have gotten into a spot or two or trouble without her, really. Regardless, Rhea could sometimes come off as a worrier. 

“I don’t mean to nag you.” Rhea shifted, pulling the blankets up to her chin. They were in Catherine’s bed, which was standard for them. Rhea always came into Catherine’s room, instead of the other way around. Catherine sometimes wondered if that was another method for undoing the imbalance between them, making it seem more normal. Catherine wouldn’t complain, though. Rhea sometimes spent the night there, holding onto Catherine as she slept. “I just want you to be able to tell me if something doesn’t feel right, or if there’s something you desire.”

“Something I desire...?”

“As in, if you have anything to ask of me, ask it,” Rhea explained.

“Um, like...” Catherine chuckled. “Like, in bed?”

“Catherine, I actually meant...well, in the bedroom, too. Yes. But, I really just meant in general. Was there something you had in mind? Any preferences? Since I’m here.”

Catherine suddenly regretted bringing up the subject—at least, the riskier end of it. “W-well, no...I don’t think so. I guess I just like normal stuff. Y’know, how we normally do it.”

Rhea occasionally had a few ideas of her own, most of which Catherine happily complied with, but there was nothing that immediately jumped out at Catherine as interesting. And yet...Catherine wanted to impress Rhea, wanted to try something new with her. Before she could say so, Rhea kissed her on the nose and replied, “If you ever feel that you want to do something...”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

* * *

Catherine liked helping Seteth out on banned book duty. She wasn’t much of a reader, but it was oh-so entertaining to watch Seteth discard books while murmuring the filthy titles to himself. Not to mention, every now and again, she’d find something for her...personal collection. The ones with illustrations, which Seteth absolutely despised.

“‘The Busty Bride of Brigid’,” Seteth growled. “Absolutely filthy...how did this  _ get in _ here?”

He gave Catherine a look that was too pointed for her tastes. “Why are you looking at me?! I don’t know!”

“Now, look at  _ this. _ Ridiculous! ‘The Gentleman’s Guide: A Deeper Look Into the World of Pleasure’.” Catherine looked over at Seteth, at the book he was holding. The cover was engraved with a whip, right beneath the title.  _ Oh, Goddess. I’m never going to hear the end of this one. _ Seteth decided to open it to a random page, scanning it with a stern face. It was really funny, Catherine thought, how Seteth found books like that disgusting, but always opened them. “‘Chapter Six: The Art of the Rope’. Goddess, help us all.”

What? Rope? And a whip on the cover? Was that the kind of thing Rhea thought Catherine would ask for? “Ah, well...uh...lemme see that one, Seteth.”

“Absolutely not,” Seteth deadpanned. “This one is going straight into the fire with the rest of these sinful—”

“I’m an  _ adult, _ Seteth, give me the damn book.”

“What could you possibly want with it?”

“You got to read it, how come I don’t?”

“I read  _ one _ chapter heading! As if I would ever read garbage like this.”

“Just...just hand it over. Please?”

Catherine had no idea what she was doing. She wasn’t used to sounding so desperate. Really, she didn’t even know what she wanted to  _ do _ with the book. She maybe just wanted to thumb through it, see if she found any of the things Rhea was talking about. Any of those “preferences” Rhea had mentioned. 

She was surprised but relieved when Seteth reluctantly gave her the book. “Don’t let me catch this book outside of your room. Understand?”

“What, do you think I’m gonna put it back on the shelves so you can whine about it later? No. It’s for personal reading—”

“Don’t say another word about it,” Seteth said, wryly. “Please.”

_ Trust me, I don’t want to talk about it either. _

* * *

After the initial shock and embarrassment wore off, Catherine was able to sit down in her room and skim the book’s contents. The chapter Seteth had flipped to was one of the tamer ones, to be frank. There were a few things there that Rhea liked—the aforementioned ropes, some of the positions, dirty talking. Then, there were things Catherine hadn’t even expected to be sexual. She saw an image of a horse and flipped pages as fast as she could—even Rhea would have turned something like  _ that _ down, surely. Then there were chapters about food, about outfits, about aphrodisiacs and spells.

Of all things, Catherine didn’t expect the heading about piss to get her attention.

At first, she was reading out of shock, and then curiosity, and then genuine interest. That was the first chapter she was really reading, not just skimming, and it seemed pretty detailed. An introduction on what aspects of watersports got people interested, what feelings they got from it. There was a section on solo play, another on getting your partner involved, and a smaller list of ideas on public play.

The embarrassment Catherine had been feeling came back. Not at the things she was reading, but at the notion of actually doing it. She could imagine herself, somehow, with the front of her pants going dark as she wet herself. No, more than that; she could imagine the desperation that came before it, the pangs of pain in her lower belly, urging her to release herself. Before long, her eyes had glazed over, staring at the illustrations and the words on the pages. She was taking the fantasies they’d laid out for her and making them her own.

Something like that, she could do in plain sight, right? That would be fun, she thought, to try and hide the growing fullness in her bladder from the other knights, from the students—maybe even from Rhea, if she did it on her own.

Getting Rhea involved...yeah, she wouldn’t have minded that, but it was unfamiliar territory for her. She wanted to find her footing, first.  _ Maybe a trial run, _ she thought, and she grew giddy.

* * *

Catherine normally didn’t plan things out, usually opting for spontaneity, but for the day of her trial run, that wasn’t an option. She didn’t make an in-depth schedule, so much as she set up some general guidelines to go by, a framework to make the experience a little easier.

The book said a lot about drinking water, adding fuel to the fire and such. She liked that idea, but she wasn’t looking to lose it on accident or do anything public—as fun as holding it in was, she was more looking forward to what happened later. When she finally did feel like she couldn’t hold it in, or close, she’d head back to her room, where she’d wet herself in private. She made sure to keep things fairly normal in terms of training and eating, but with some fairly large gaps in between; if she ever did feel the need to relieve herself, she would need ample time for cleanup.

She woke up ready to enact her plan. Her first instinct, of course, was to get out of bed and go to the bathroom, but...

_ That’d be cheating, I think. _

Besides, she didn’t  _ really _ need to go. It was just habit. So, she skipped the bathroom part of her routine, washing up and getting dressed immediately. The first leg of her day consisted of breakfast, and an hour-long training session right after. She considered leaving a half hour in between, just in case she needed to head back to her room, but at that point, she would have only been holding for an hour and a half, two at most. No, she had to make it difficult.

Catherine left the book on her bed, dog-eared at her reference pages, then headed to the dining hall. She didn’t feel any discomfort, so mostly, she felt the psychological aspect of holding. Just knowing what she intended to do, knowing that nobody knew. She’d gotten wet every time she looked over the pages of the book; at first, she tried to ignore it, brushed it off, but as time went on, she was getting more and more sure that she’d found it: her personal kink.

She ate breakfast on her own, watching students and faculty alike get their morning fill. She was cautious with her liquid intake, deciding to be more open about it once she had a break. Catherine wondered if the amount of food she ate affected her bladder, but she had no way of knowing, so she filled up like normal.

_ You know what they say: you can’t piss yourself on an empty stomach. _

Catherine couldn’t help snickering to herself. That was pretty good...

“Catherine, how dare you?! Having a morning laugh without me?”

Catherine turned in her chair and saw Alois, faux frowning at her until he broke into laughter. “Good morning, Alois! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Oh, I’ll get over it, I suppose...if you tell me what you were laughing at,” Alois said, jostling Catherine playfully. 

She swallowed the last bite of her eggs, coughing into a chuckle. “Nothing, really.”

_ C’mon, don’t push it, _ Catherine thought. “How about this: you beat me in a spar and I’ll leave you alone. If I win, you have to tell me the joke!”

A challenge? Catherine liked the sound of that. She pushed away from the table, trying to ignore all the juice she’d chugged sloshing in her stomach.

She  _ had _ planned to train by herself, but Alois would get suspicious if she turned him down like that. They headed to the training grounds, she won the spar, and true to his word, the joke was forgotten. He seemed a little bewildered when Catherine cut their fun short, but after an hour, Catherine was starting to feel a little discomfort. She definitely didn’t plan on giving up yet, but she decided to head back to her room to regroup...and to calm herself down. She had to lecture some of those noble brats, and she knew they had no reservations about pointing out the blush on her cheeks.

Back in her room, Catherine was surprised to see that the book she’d been reading was...out of place. She could have sworn that she’d left it at the foot of her bed, but when she returned to her room, it was sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up, looked at the folded pages. Nothing looked  _ too _ different...

_ I probably just forgot, _ she thought, sitting on her bed. After all, she was more focused on something else.

With the first break, she didn’t really know what to do with herself. She felt a little something, a small urge to go, but she was fine. She glanced at her wall-clock and figured she’d head to her lecture room early. Catherine wasn’t unaware of how wet she’d gotten, and getting off really quick was a brief option in her mind. But touching herself...it’d be a little close to her bladder, she decided. 

_ This is fun...even more when nobody knows I’m doing it, _ Catherine thought. She stood off her bed, and for a second, she felt pressure in her bladder. She had to shake it off.  _ We’ve got this. Just a little longer. _

* * *

Just a little longer turned out to be longer than Catherine thought. She gave herself the breaks she’d made time for, but every time she went back to her room, she found herself getting more turned on and more  _ full. _ By the time the sun was setting, Catherine wasn’t sure which she had to hold off on: wetting herself or touching herself.

_ I might have made it the whole day, _ Catherine thought. She had to go to dinner, soon, but after that, she was free. She’d snagged a bunch of towels from the infirmary for clean-up, and she’d chosen an outfit that she could easily throw out. 

She just had to make it through dinner. Scarf down her food, which wasn’t uncharacteristic of her, then make a mad, wobbly dash back to her room. Oh, how  _ good _ it’d feel, to steady herself against the wall and feel it all pouring out of her, into her pants, her smallclothes. That warmth, spreading down her legs. The relief, the unavoidable humiliation. God, she wanted it.

_ Maybe...maybe I should just do it now. Then clean up and go have dinner, _ Catherine wondered. At the very thought, she felt a sharp, insistent pain in her bladder. 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Catherine sat up ramrod straight on her bed when someone rapped at her door. Had someone come to fetch her for dinner? Shamir never really sent for her. It could have been Alois, or, less likely, Lysithea.

But she never thought it’d be Rhea.

“Catherine? Are you in there?”

Even though Catherine would have liked nothing more than to ignore it, she  _ couldn’t. _ Even as her mind roared at her to shut up, she couldn’t help saying, “Yeah, I’m here.”

Rhea let herself in, and Catherine balled her fists into her thighs, trying not to squeeze her legs shut. Her efforts were worthless; Rhea noticed something was off immediately. “Catherine, are you feeling alright? You’re flushed...and trembling.”

“I-I’m fine, just...pretty hungry,” Catherine said, chuckling.

“Yes, I came to ask if you wanted to take your meal with me, tonight.”

_ No, no, no way. _ “Um...y-yeah, actually, I’m not feeling all that well. I planned on just eating really quickly and coming back here.”

“Is that right...? Well, you can still eat with me. Since I eat in a quieter place, it’d be more comforting than the dining hall, no? Do you have a headache? A fever?" Rhea came closer, putting the back of her hand on Catherine’s sweaty forehead. “Oh, goodness, it seems you do.”

“Really, I’m fine, I just—I’ll probably feel better once I eat, but I’m tired, so...” 

Catherine jerked involuntarily when she felt another pang from her full bladder. She felt the smallest leak, and groaned to herself. She closed her legs, subtly. She hoped it was subtle, at least. Rhea’s voice sounded concerned, but her face...something was a little off. Did she seem entertained, almost? No, Catherine was delirious. She was horny, and the feeling of piss building up was getting almost  _ painful. _ She could have excused herself to the bathroom, easily, but that would have defeated the whole day’s purpose. No, she wanted to do it, to wet herself, but not with Rhea there, not yet—

“Catherine?”

“Rhea, please, could you...could you—” Catherine tensed, and another spurt of piss escaped into her underwear.  _ No, c’mon! _ Rhea was standing, looking down at her, as if she were waiting. But she couldn’t have been, she couldn’t have known. At that point, Catherine wasn’t sure if she wanted Rhea to know or not. “Rhea...! Look, I need to—”

“I thought this is what you were up to,” Rhea murmured. “Seteth told me you’d asked—no, begged—for quite an interesting book, and I had to see it for myself.” Oh, Goddess, she saw it. She saw the book. She  _ did _ know what was happening. “Tell me, Catherine. How long have you been holding it?”

Catherine couldn’t answer. She had lowered her head, pointing her eyes at her lap. She watched the release of the feeling she’d held all day, the culmination of the day’s efforts. Her release was almost painful, but still euphoric. There was so  _ much _ of it, it ran down her pants and dripped onto the floor, darkened the spot between her legs. Rhea placed a hand on Catherine’s head, keeping it there even as Catherine began shake and shiver out of relief. Rhea was watching her do it, watching her piss herself, and it felt  _ amazing. _

Only the warmth of her arousal countered the warmth of all the piss Catherine had been holding back. She was surprised to find that, halfway through her emptying her bladder, her clit was starting to throb, and her nipples were hardening beneath her shirt, and she wanted nothing more than for Rhea to  _ really _ touch her. But she could do nothing but sit there, letting her head fall forward and rest against Rhea’s stomach as the stream trickled to a stop.

“Oh. Oh, Goddess, Rhea. What...” Catherine was breathless. The stain on her pants had spread to her fingers, which were slowly unburrowing themselves from the skin of her thighs.

“That was...impressive,” Rhea murmured. “Thank you, Catherine.”

“You’re thanking me? For what? I—”

“Never mind it. I’ll fetch you a dinner plate, my love. Just clean yourself up, if you can,” Rhea said. She kissed the top of Catherine’s head. “How do you feel?”

_ Turned on. Way too turned on. _ Catherine had imagined it would be humiliating to be watched while she wet herself, and it  _ was, _ but it was the best thing she’d ever felt. “Good,” Catherine said. She had no other words.

“I’ll be back in a bit, dear.” Rhea smoothed Catherine’s hair over, then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Catherine glanced back at the book on her nightstand, trying to convince herself that it wasn’t a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND commissions done! gonna try and pump out one or two more fics before the semester begins~

Rhea had enough pity on Catherine to leave her alone for the rest of the night, but Catherine hardly slept. She wouldn’t have been able to keep her new...interests from Rhea forever, she knew that, but it was mortifying to be caught like that. Even Rhea seemed to be a bit more skittish when she returned to bring Catherine her dinner; she set the plate down, asked if Catherine was alright, then took her leave.

_ I wanted to have a minute to myself, but I wonder if she was running away... _

Catherine thought that the next morning and felt a hint of panic. Of course, Rhea couldn’t avoid her forever, even if she wanted to. That gave Catherine comfort, of some sort. No matter what, they were going to have to come face-to-face with what had happened the night before. Catherine hated awkward conversations, but she hated  _ not _ having them even more. She liked to face things head on.

With that in mind, she worked up the guts to seek Rhea out first. Somehow, she felt  _ more _ on edge when she wasn’t holding. There was a certain silent peace she found when she was holding her piss, knowing that nobody could tell but her. Rhea seemed to like it, in the heat of the moment. Maybe Catherine could get away with it again without being judged by her lover. It was Rhea who had asked for her to say the things she liked, right? And Catherine had finally found something, so Rhea should have been glad.

Catherine kept telling herself that, trying to maintain her bravery. It was still pretty early in the morning, and as much as she wanted to make a mad dash for the dining hall for breakfast, she had to find Rhea so they could have their talk. Rhea was an early riser, too, and an early worker, so Catherine headed straight for the upper floor of Garreg Mach to find Rhea, with the book tucked away in her pocket.

Just as Catherine thought, she was in her office, whispering lowly with Seteth. She quieted immediately when Catherine walked in, and when Seteth met Catherine’s eyes, he immediately looked away.  _ Yeah, you better look the other way, buddy. _ Catherine couldn’t help thinking that she’d be in a much less awkward position if Seteth hadn’t told Rhea about Catherine’s reading habits.

“Well, Lady Rhea, I will be seeing you later in the day,” Seteth said, brushing down wrinkles in his tunic. 

“Yes, th-thank you, Seteth.”

Catherine had an odd feeling she was being talked about, but she wouldn’t bring it up. Not with Seteth around. Once Seteth left, Catherine stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her. That was always a silent signal they used, one that said they could be more comfortable, more familiar with one another. With the door shut and locked, Catherine sat on Rhea’s desk, drumming her fingers on her thigh.

“Good morning,” she began.

“Good morning, Catherine. How did you sleep?”

“Rhea...can we talk?”

A flush spread over Rhea’s cheeks. It seemed to be contagious, because Catherine was starting to feel a little hot. “Of course. I, ah, assume this is about last night.”

“Yeah...”

Rhea took a deep breath. Catherine prepared for a “that was really weird, let’s never do that again”, but Rhea jumped straight into apologizing. “First, I’d like to say that I’m sorry for prying. I am not so prideful that I won’t apologize for such an obvious invasion of privacy,” Rhea said. Catherine liked her like that, all nervous. It made her seem more human. In front of other people, she put up a front, but in one-on-one conversations, especially with people she loved, she tended to be insecure, unsure of herself. It relaxed Catherine, somewhat. “However, I ought to explain myself. Like I said, Seteth told me about it—the book—and I couldn’t contain my curiosity. I couldn’t help wondering...what all in that book you might have taken a liking to.”

_ A lot more than I’d admit. _ Catherine scratched the back of her neck. “I get where you’re coming from. I guess I would have wanted to know the same thing, if you were the one who got a book like that. Not to mention, I kinda just left it laying out on my bed, and I know you come into my room sometimes to see if I’m there. Not exactly begging for privacy.”

“That still doesn’t give me any right to look at it. Or...to read the entire thing...”

“What? You read all of it?! When the hell did you find the time?!”

“I skimmed,” Rhea said, too quickly. Catherine had a feeling that wasn’t exactly the truth. “But, I was particularly interested in the pages you had marked. I wanted to ask about it, but I was not sure how to approach the subject. I thought I’d discuss it with you after dinner, perhaps, but throughout the day, when I saw you, you seemed to be a little...frantic. Distracted. And your gait was strange. And when I thought about what I’d read, I wondered if you might have been those things putting it into practice, and I just had to see you.”

Catherine wasn’t able to sit still in her chair, all of a sudden. She crossed her legs, uncrossed them, folded her arms, twiddled her thumbs.  _ I just had to see you. _ Catherine couldn’t help playing that over and over in her head. “So?” Catherine inhaled. “I have to ask, what did you think?”

“More than I can say aloud, surely.”  _ Like, in the good way, or the bad way...? _ “It was odd to think about, but when I saw it for myself...something came over me. You looked so humiliated, almost  _ mortified. _ Because you were soiling yourself, because I was watching. And seeing you throughout the day, too, with your legs shaking, and your face going so red. I know you hadn’t intended for me to see it, but I loved it, Catherine.”

That was more enthusiasm than Catherine had expected. Rhea had seemed into it the night before, but Catherine was a little delirious, then. “You did?”

“Almost to the point of feeling guilty.” Rhea stood over Catherine like she had the night before, and Catherine finally looked up at her. “Besides, when I was reading, some things...caught my attention, as well. Different from what you were doing, but somewhat similar.”

Catherine was digging through her memory, trying to remember any and all of the things that book had taught her. But she tended to have selective memory, and all she could think about was the things she’d focused upon, about holding it. “Wh-what did you have in mind?”

“Well, it’s different,” Rhea said. She sat on the desk, next to Catherine, but decidedly not touching her. “The part I was most interested in was something we could do together. It’s rather...messy. That’s a good way to put it.”

“What I did last night was pretty messy, too, y’know.”

“Yes, but this—” Catherine didn’t move a muscle, waiting for Rhea to collect herself. She seemed to be struggling, so Catherine took the book out of her pocket, brandishing it with questioning eyes. Rhea took it, sighing, and flipped to the page in question. “Here. This.”

Catherine didn’t have to read anything more than the header to know what Rhea wanted:  _ Practicing Watersports With Your Lover: The Golden Shower. _

“This? Like, you want to...on me?”

“That was what came to mind at first, yes.”

Catherine tried to keep the disbelief out of her voice, but it was hard. “Huh. I’m gonna be honest, Rhea, I didn’t expect it from you.”

“I didn’t either, truly. But the reaction I got from it is similar, I imagine, to the one you got from what you did yesterday. Curiosity at first, until it blossomed into something more,” Rhea explained. “I-I want to try it.”

Really, what did Catherine have to lose? She was still riding the high of hearing Rhea say that she  _ liked _ watching Catherine piss herself, liked watching her struggle to hold it. She didn’t care where they went next. “That’s fine. Yeah.”

“Now, then.”

“W-what?”

“...I do have to go,” Rhea said. Her voice sounded different, and oh-so familiar. The voice that others may have known as the archbishop being stern, but Catherine knew it as something different. “And there’s no need for me to leave the office to relieve myself if you’re right here, right?”

That was the part Rhea liked, then. The humiliation, borderline dehumanization. No wonder she was so desperate to even things out between them when, in the bedroom, she was always making Catherine out to be completely submissive to her...not that Catherine disliked it.

Catherine wondered what cleanup would be like, wondered if someone would walk in, but she immediately threw her thoughts out of the window once Rhea’s words started echoing through her head. “I’ll just...I’ll get on the floor, here,” Catherine mumbled.

Rhea watched her, saying nothing, but hiking her dress up. Catherine kneeled in front of Rhea; nothing new, but it felt different, knowing what she was about to do. “Remove my underwear, please,” Rhea said.

“Right. Got it.” Catherine leaned forward, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Rhea’s panties and rolling them down her legs. Catherine wanted to kiss the long expanse of her legs, from her calves to her knees to her thighs. 

Rhea, on the other hand, was too excited to wait. “Are you ready, dear?”

Ready? Catherine was already wet. She had been turned on ever since Rhea pointed the page out to her; no, since Rhea told her she liked the sight of Catherine being soaked in piss and humiliated. “Yes.”

“You might close your eyes.” Catherine did as she was told, listening to Rhea shift atop the desk. Both of them were breathing a little heavy, anxious about what was going to happen. Aroused, too. Catherine was clutching the top of her thighs, waiting for Rhea to begin. “You might...open your mouth, as well.”

_ Oh, Goddess. What have I done to deserve this woman? _

Catherine tilted her chin up, stuck her tongue out, making herself out to be as embarrassing as Rhea wanted her to be. She kept waiting, and for a brief moment, she considered asking Rhea when they were going to begin.

Then, she felt it.

Rhea sighed as the stream started, landing first on Catherine’s nose and cheeks before trickling down to her mouth. It was a bitter taste, different from anything Catherine had ever tasted, but she licked her lips and swallowed it down with no hesitation. It was Lady Rhea, pissing on her, looking down on her. 

She wanted so badly to open her eyes and look at the disdainful gaze that Lady Rhea was looking upon her with. Perhaps she was looking down in faux disgust, wondering how someone could stoop so low, letting the archbishop urinate all over them. Or maybe she was looking down at Catherine with sheer adoration, pleased at how easily Catherine gave herself over.

But Catherine didn’t open her eyes. She simply imagined those lovely faces, letting the warmth of Rhea’s piss drip down her chin. She heard it pitter-pattering on the floor, just a little, but she was within arm’s reach of Rhea, and she knew that most of it was all for her. Having her eyes closed made the seconds go by so slowly, and when the stream finally trickled to a stop, Catherine felt like she’d been robbed of an eternity.

She swallowed what was still in her mouth, licked her lips, wiped her eyes. She looked up at Rhea, finally, and found that Rhea was making an expression unlike anything Catherine was capable of imagining. Catherine could only sum it up as  _ wanting. _ Half-lidded eyes, parted lips. Her eyes were roving over Catherine’s form, as if to take in her work.

Finally, she said, “Clean me up, now, Catherine.”

Catherine came closer. She had no qualms about tasting Rhea, pleased at the wetness she found there. She came at Rhea whole-heartedly, suckling on her clit and tonguing her hole, anything to get another taste. The bitter taste of Rhea’s piss was soon replaced with the more familiar tang of Rhea’s honey. It was thicker, more slippery in Catherine’s mouth, but there was something about the aftertaste of their golden shower that Catherine couldn’t get enough of.

She was probably making Rhea dirtier, rather than cleaning her up, but it didn’t matter. Catherine was already filthy; it wouldn’t hurt to take Rhea down with her. She laid her hands on Rhea’s thighs, then  _ squeezed, _ pulling her closer. 

“More, Catherine!” Rhea pressed the heel of her shoe into Catherine’s back, to the point where Catherine thought it might bruise. “More, I’m almost there.”

Catherine reluctantly let go of one of Rhea’s thighs, pressing two fingers into Rhea’s tightening hole. Catherine wondered if she was particularly sensitive, then, after emptying herself like that. Catherine was hyper-aware, feeling every contraction of Rhea’s walls. Her lips were steadfast against Rhea’s clit, sucking at it in time with her fingers. Rhea came undone beneath her, gasping and sighing in ragged intervals. She managed to keep herself under control, somehow, quaking in Catherine’s grasp as she finished.

Rhea held Catherine’s head in place with her thighs until she was finished, and only then did she let Catherine come up for a breath. Catherine’s head was spinning, she couldn’t catch her breath. An air of disbelief settled over her. 

_ Lady Rhea just pissed on me. And I  _ drank  _ it. _

“I can’t believe I...wow.”

“How was it? I certainly enjoyed myself,” Rhea said. She used the tip of her shoe to tilt Catherine’s chin up. 

“I’d do it again. Without hesitation.”

“Hm. Would you, now...? We have plenty of opportunities, but I wouldn’t want to spoil you.” Maybe that was for the best. Catherine felt like that was the kind of thing she could easily get addicted to. Even after the high began to wear off, she felt the strongest urge to kneel and lick up any droplets of Rhea’s piss from the desk, the floor, the place on Rhea’s shoe that had touched Catherine’s face. But she had to be reasonable, of course. “I’m glad you showed me this side of you, Catherine.”

Catherine wanted to respond with her standard “anything for you”, but it didn’t feel right. To think that it had all started because of a selfish endeavor on her part...it made her feel good. To find something that she liked, to share it with her lover. “I’m glad I did, too.”

“Perhaps I ought to thank Seteth for letting you keep that book of yours.”

“Er, perhaps not...”


End file.
